The practice of dyeing has recently led to higher demands being made on the quality of the dyeings and the economic efficiency of the dyeing process. As a result, there continues to be a need for novel, readily obtainable dyeing compositions having good properties, especially in respect of their application.
Dyeing today requires reactive dyes that, for example, have sufficient substantivity and at the same time exhibit good ease of washing-off of unfixed dye. In addition, they should exhibit a good colour yield and a high reactivity, the objective being especially to obtain dyeings having high degrees of fixing. In many cases the build-up behaviour of reactive dyes is not sufficient to meet the demands made, especially when dyeing in very deep shades.
The problem underlying the present invention is therefore to provide novel mixtures of reactive dyes, which mixtures are especially suitable for dyeing and printing fibre materials and possess the above-described qualities to a high degree. They should also yield dyeings having good all-round fastness properties, for example fastness to light and to wetting.